Pretending to be Perfect
by Nightlock Stained Lips
Summary: For 'I Am Not Going To Write You A Love Song' Challenge by Hugo Purist at HPFC.


**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.**

**For 'I Am Not Going To Write You A Love Song' Challenge by ****Hugo Purist**** at HPFC**

**Blaise Zabini/Daphne Greengrass 6th year.**

* * *

><p><p>

_"I thought I was a fool for no one, but ooh baby, I'm a fool for you. But you're the queen of superficial, how long before you tell the truth?" _** [Supermassive Black Hole by Muse]**

**-x-**

"... So, are you gonna ask her out or not?"

Theodore Nott immediately regeretted asking the question as he got sprayed by pumpkin juice flying from Blaise Zabini's mouth. Blaise glared at Theodore and looked ready to throttle the other boy.

"HEY!" Nott wailed in disgust as he wiped the liquid off. Frowning, he shut his mouth and looked away from Blaise's glares.

Blaise Zabini, the handsome yet arrogant boy in Slytherin, known for his picky nature when it comes to girls- or most people for that matter. Had it finally come true? Was there finally a girl good enough for the almighty Blaise? That answer lies on the girl sitting on the other end of the Slytherin table, the girl they call Daphne Greengrass.

**-x-**

Smile. Hair flip. Laugh.

Daphne does the same routine over and over. Seeming happy on the outside, but slowly crumbling on the inside. Hoping someone to read beneath the lines of her words, to come and take her away. A real romantic at heart, but a heartless witch everywhere else. She was raised to neglect true happiness in favor of what would bring honor to the family and such and such. Daphne was tired of it all, she just wanted to be free. But she can't and as far as she sees it she may never will.

"That's twice he's looked at you" Daphne felt a whisper brush against her ear. Pansy Parkinson sat herself next to Daphne.

"What.. who?"

"Don't pretend, I can tell you noticed it too" Pansy was right, Daphne did notice. Blaise had snuck a second look over to her. She was hoping that he might have been looking at someone else. Though she was slightly flattered, she was at least good looking enough to catch his attention. Although she'd never admit it, she had a crush on Blaise since second year.

"Hmm.. you two should get together. I mean you're both pure blood and would look as great as Draco and I"

Daphne nearly dropped the toast she was nibbling on at Pansy's comment. Her and Blaise? That was funny, they did have some similarities. Both being Slytherin, pure blood and vain as a peacock. Much as she would have been thrilled with the pairing, she put her reputation above else. She knew her parents don't exactly approve, granted he was a pure blood but her parents don't exactly want her going with- as her parents put it -a whore's son.

"I don't know, and I don't think he dates anyway"

"He does, didn't he take that pretty girl from Beauxbatons for the Yule Ball.."

Daphne nodded at the memory. 'Pretty' was an understatement, the girl was gorgeous. Not as beautiful as the likes of Fleur, but close to it.

"That was years ago"

"Fine, but I say he's taking an interest in you, and you should take action" Pansy whispered as she rose and left to presumably find Draco.

Daphne put her toast down, appetite lost. She looked up one more time to find Blaise once again sneaking another look at her. Her stomach gave an involuntary leap. Other boys paid attention to her before, why should he make her feel any different? A voice in her head answered the question _Because you've been admiring him from afar for years._

**-x-**

Blaise sat at the back of the class, as usual. Professor Binns droned on and on about dates and names that Blaise would soon forget anyway. His chin resting in his fist as his gaze swept the classroom in a lazy manner. Eyes stopping on the back of Daphne's head. She wasn't paying attention either, too busy gossiping with her seatmate perhaps.

They stopped giggling and she turned and for a second their eyes locked. He nor she couldn't exactly describe what just happened. Neither would admit that there was some sort of connection. He looked quickly away and over to Binns, who was still amazingly talking.

A note flew and landed on his desk. Unfolding the piece of parchment-

_Are you going with us tomorrow night? There are first year mudbloods that need to be taught their proper place._

_-Theo_

Blaise quickly scribbled a reply-

_Sorry, can't another one of those things Slughorn has tonight._

_-Blaise_

A few moments later it flew back on to his desk-

_Fine. Go ahead, pick that stupid thing over us. _

_-Theo_

Blaise thought twice about writing the reply he so wanted to, but Binns was now turned to the class, so he simply shoved the note in his bag.

The Slug Club. From the recent meetings, Blaise had been the only Slytherin to have made it in the club, thanks to his mother and her.. fame, if one could call it that. He hated being surrounded by mudbloods and blood traitors. Tonight, he knew the perfect excuse to talk to her.

**-x-**

Daphne strolled away from her last class alone. She preferred it from time to time to have some time to think. She took slow steps, savoring the silence and closing her eyes for a moment.

"Daphne.. " her eyes snapped open, she found Blaise catching up to her.

"Yes?"

"Are you free tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe, why?"

"Would you like to accompany me to another one of those things Slughorn has?"

Daphne smiled in amusement. Thrilled and screaming on the inside.

"Sure.. why not.. I'll see you then"

**-x-**

Blaise waited for Daphne in the common room. He held his breath as she went down the stairs, a picturesque beauty only found on those photo-shopped muggle magazines. She held her head high, like a true Slytherin.

"Ready?" she merely nodded as a response.

Whispers came from all around the couple, they caught tiny snippets of it.

_"I thought he didn't date.."_

_"Of course, the two most vain people in the school would get together..."_

_"Great. Another snooty pure blood couple who thinks they're better than any other.."_

Both merely pretended like they heard nothing, paying attention to the ramblings of Slughorn. Sneaking looks to each other, all the whilst holding hands underneath the table. But like every fairytale, the story has to end one way or the other.

**-x-**

Blaise pulled Daphne into a small alcove, with a tall window showing them a bright view of the starry sky.

"Wonderful. I had a really good time tonight, thank you for the offer"

Blaise nodded and looked at her. The moonlight only but accentuated her beauty even more so than usual. Those lips.. so tempting. He pulls her chin up and kisses her. A slow, soft kiss that was filled with meaning.

Daphne pulled away first, looking away, trying ot hide her eyes.

"No.. I-I'm sorry we can't.."

Blaise's face was a mix of surprise and confusion.

"What? Why?"

"I-I... can't. Who knows what they're going to say?"

"Who cares what they say?"

"I don't understand.." Blaise said softly, surprised when Daphne gave him one last passionate kiss.

"Maybe we can't work this right now. But.. would you like to try again another time?"

Blaise was very quiet as they said their goodbyes. He always pretended for others, pushing himself away from girls that would make him feel good but would look bad with his reputation. Now he felt what it was like on the other end. Maybe she was just like him, pretending to be perfect.

**-x-**


End file.
